1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the treatment and disposal of wastewater based on evaporation. The system is designed for in-ground placement exterior to a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In areas where public or central type sewer utility is not available for disposal, wastewater generated from structures must be treated and disposed of by on-site systems. However, a problem may be that a property does not have an area suitable for on-site earth subsurface or surface disposal due to laws, rules and regulations. In addition, an area within an existing structure may not be available to enclose or house components of a treatment system and construction of a separate structure for enclosing and housing components of a system may not be affordable or architecturally or aesthetically desired.
Due to the afore-mentioned problems, there is a need for an system that can convert wastewater to gas for atmospheric disposal only and can operate and be maintained while having in-ground placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,379 to Hays (et al.) discloses a liquid to gas converter for the purpose of wastewater treatment. However, the invention produces a non-atmospheric discharge and is not designed to operate and be maintainable while having in-ground placement.
The above invention, nor any other known invention or market available device or system, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.